


New Master

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Ahsoka Tano, F/M, Shameless Smut, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Smut, ahsoka calls the son master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: instead of killing ahsoka after she gives him the dagger, the son takes her back to his cathedral where they have some fun.
Relationships: The Son | Fanged God/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	New Master

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason i always sensed some sexual tension between the son and ahsoka so i thought why not make a smut fanfic. i'm also very intrigued by the dark/sith ahsoka. i just enjoyed the way she was when the son poisoned her with the dark, and i imaged what it would be like if he kept her like that. oh boy the trouble they would cause!
> 
> but anyway, on with the smut! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Everything has transpired exactly as I planned.” The Son stood before her, Father struggling to get up from the ground besides them. Ahsoka was in glee on the inside, the old man was too weak for the Son - her new Master.

The Father managed to get back on his feet and looked at the dagger in her hands in shock, and turned to the Daughter. “You showed them the altar?”

“I am sorry Father.” The Daughter said as Obi-Wan helped her stand, the previous fight with her brother fresh. “I didn’t know how else to stop him.”

The Son looked at Ahsoka, held out his hand and said gently, “Give it to me, child.”

Ahsoka glanced back at her former Master who looked at her in anguish.

“Ahsoka no.”

He couldn’t stop her, she grinned back at him with malice as she turned back to the Son, and handed him the dagger.

He took it and ran a finger over. “Thank you, my dear.” He gave her a wicked smile as he touched her cheek affectionately. Ahsoka didn’t hesitate to lean in, and smiled when a thumb ran over her skin.

“Will they be killed now?” She asks, referring to the Jedi and the Father. She felt Anakin’s shock and fear at her words but she didn’t care now, no she had a new Master. One who saw her true potential and had given her more power she could ever have.

The Son was amused. “Not now my dear, but soon. For now, let us depart.” He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. “ _ We _ have some business to attend to.”

She giggles as he pulls away and transforms into his gargoyle form, Ahsoka jumping on his back and holding on as he flies away. The yells of Anakin Skywalker deaf on her ears.

* * *

They arrived at the Son’s cathedral, as soon as Ahsoka landed on the balcony he had transformed into his humanoid form. 

“Come now my dear, we have much to do before the demise of Father.” She took his hand and quickly found herself in a room but by looking around it wasn’t just any room, no this was his room. It was dark with shades of black and red, little artefacts around but the one thing that stood out was his bed. It was large with black gothic figures and deep red sheets, the same colour for the small amount of pillows resting against the headboard.

She was already getting excited, wanting to jump on that bed and get naked as fast as possible.

The Son sensed this and put the dagger down at the desk opposite his bed before walking back to her. “Patience young one.” He gently grabbed her chin and ran a thumb over her bottom lip. “Good things come to those who wait.”

She nods at him and he smirks before leaning down kissing her lips, she kisses back of course, full of eagerness and lust. She wants to let her Master know just how much she wants him.

He chuckles against her lips and draws back, he takes hold of her hand and walks backwards to the bed, Ahsoka following him and stopping as he sits in the end. He pulls her to stand between his legs and he runs his hands over her waist, side and legs before reaching up to cup her clothed breasts.

She moans and arches into his touch, grinning at him. He pulls her leg up and takes off her boot and does the same to her other leg.

“Undress for me.” His demand was gentle but even if it was not she would have done it anyway, anything for her Master.

She lets go of his hands and tugs the clothing on her shoulders, pushing them down past her upper arm and her waist where her tunic falls to the ground, her bra comes quickly after. She goes to her leggings but he stops her and Ahsoka draws her hands back.

“Let me.” His fingers trail down her legs again once more before pulling them down along with her underwear, Ahsoka steps out of them and stands before the son in all her naked glory.

She smirks when his eyes run over her body, taking in every inch and detail. “Like what you see, Master?”

He smirks at her. “All too much my dear.”

She laughs when he pulls her to his lap and kisses her again, her arms circle around his shoulder and pulls her closer to him as she grinds against him.

He chuckles. “You have little patience, don’t you.”

“I want you Master.” She says as she kisses him again, and giggles in delight when he grinds back against her. “And it looks like Master wants me.”

“You are correct.”

He stands up with Ahsoka in her arms, only to throw her on his bed. She laughs as she sits up and grins when she see’s the Son’s naked form, her clit already wet.

She bits her bottom lip as he climbs over her, leaning and pressing his lips against her as their bodies move against each other. She loved the way his old body touched her warm on, she loved the way he dominated her in their kisses, the way his tongue fought over hers. 

She signed in delight as his ungloved fingers ran over her skin, and arched when he cupped her breasts, thumb grazing over her hardened nipples.

“So beautiful.” He whispers just loud enough for her to hear, he watched her moan underneath and Force did the sight do wonders for him.

“M-Master…”

“What do you want my dear?” He knew exactly what she wanted but he wanted to hear her say it, to beg and plead for it.

“Touch me…”

“Where?” She gasped when he pinched her nipples.

“M-My clit...-please, touch me there.”

He smirked down at her. “As you wish.” He released a hold on one of her breasts and trailed his hand down, he pushed her legs apart and descended upon her dripping wet cunt. He hummed as he trailed his fingers on her wetness before inserting two fingers, her moans becoming louder.

“Is this what you wish for?”

“That and more.” She grinned up at him and grind herself on his fingers. He continued this for a while, her body getting more desperate for pleasure and sweet release.

“O-Oh! Master! I-” 

He pulls his fingers out immediately, causing Ahsoka to whine and give him a pout which only amuses him.

“You will cum by my cock for not all my dear.” 

She immediately stopped her pouting, her eyes fell on his cock and grinned. Leaning up she managed to get him to sit as she got on her knees and grabbed his cock in her fist, pumping it slowly.

“Did I give you permission to touch?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

She looked at him as she gave a long lick, taking in the change in his expression to pleasure. “But Master wants me to touch him, I know without him saying. How could I deny him such a request?”

He chuckles and rests a hand on the back of her head, drawing circles on her back lekku. She gave a few more licks before engulfing the cock in her mouth, the Son's breath hitched when she did this and the grip on her lekku tightened. Her chuckle sent vibrations throughout his cock which only added to his pleasure, and when he felt himself coming close he pulled her off him. 

“You have done well my dear.” He gave her a quick kiss before having her lay back down on her back, allowing him to get onto his stomach and spread her legs apart, giving him the gorgeous view of her wet cunt. “Allow me to return the favour.”

He then descended on her, licked and sucked on her while rubbing his thumb on her clit. The action made her body shoot up and arch, the Son held her hips down with his hands as he continued his work.

“Oh Master! Y-Your tongue, - Oh it’s so good!”

He grinned against her skin. “More my dear, let the galaxy know how much I pleasure you, and how much you love it.”

And she doesn’t disappoint, she moans louder, gasps and gives short yells at the feel of his tongue and fingers on her wet cunt.

He pulls away and he knows she’s desperate for her release, he’s already denied it twice. But as they say; third time’s the lucky charm.

He positions himself at her entrance as he crawls on top of her, his hands on either side of her face as he slowly enters. Immediately her face scrunches up at the newfound pain, he knows she’s a virgin and so takes it slow. He waits for her to get used to him before going further, when he’s all the way in he stops and let’s her get used to the whole size. 

She nods at him when she is and he pulls out of her entirely before slamming black it, she moans and arches her back, her hands finding themselves in his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. The Son doesn’t mind - no in fact it adds to his pleasure.

He continues to thrust into her warmth, letting out little groans and grunts. But Ahsoka doesn’t hold back, she lets him know the pleasure he’s giving her.

And by Force does he love it.

“Do you enjoy this young one?” 

“Y-Yes! Force Yes!”

He chuckles. “How would your former Master feel when he see’s you like this? Giving yourself to the enemy? How would he feel to hear you begging for me to pleasure you like this?”

“He would hate it.” Ahsoka smirks. “And I’ll let him know that he isn’t my Master anymore, that you are my Master and I gladly gave myself to you.”

The Son grinned at her, pleased by her answer. “Very good. You deserve an award.”

He lifts up her legs and pushes them so that the knees meet her cheeks, he thrusts into her harder and she clings onto him and she screams.

“Master! Master I….I’m close!” She gasps and remembers the previous times he denied her releases. “Please don’t pull away, please-! I’m so close!”

“Do not worry my dear.” He whispers as he kisses her, pulling away to let her breath by his fast pace. “I will not deny you this time, you have earned it.”

She giggles which cuts into a moan, her head thrown back against the soft pillows. He can feel it in her, she’s so close - he wants her now.

“Cum for me.” He demands as he gives a hard thrust. “Cum Ahsoka.”

With one last moan she releases herself, the Son riding out her orgasm . As she comes down from her high she grins up at her Master.

“Ah, I cummed all over Master’s cock. Did it feel good?”

“It felt divine.” He tells her. “And now for mine.”

He picks up his pace again, even if it’s for his own release, Ahsoka drowns in the pleasure he gives. 

She notices that his breathing is faster and heavier. “Is Master close?”

“Very.” He grunts.

“Cum inside me.” She says which surprised him a little. “Please cum inside me Master, I-want to feel your cum inside of me!”

He chuckles. “Very well my dear.”

He gives a few more thrusts before he releases his seed inside of her, he gives a low moan as he finishes, and relaxes his body.

Ahsoka shivered in delight as she felt his cum inside of her, when he pulls out she reaches down and rubs herself.

“Master’s cum is inside of me.”

“How does it feel?” He asks with a knowing look, she smirks.

“It feels so good.” She swipes some leaking cum on her finger, opens her mouth wide as she slowly swipes the cum on her tongue. “Taste so good.”

“My my,” He looks at her, pleased. “You are a special one, aren’t you. No wonder your former Master liked you so much.”

“Too bad for him that your my Master now.” She snickered. “But good for me.”

“And good for me as well.” He kissed her, slow but still full of lust and dominance. 

Ahsoka wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her hands on his shoulders, quickly she changed their positions so that he was laying on the bed with her on top of him.

“Ready for round two Master?”

His laugh echoed throughout the building, as did her giggles when they went back into action.

The death of the Jedi and Father can wait a little more.


End file.
